Nagi clan
The Nagi clan is one of Konohagure's most reknown clans. The members have the Sun Crystal Release that is chakra generated from the sun. Their most notable alive member is Yuzuki Nagi, one of the most powerful kunoichi of Konoha. The clan is famous because of it's founder Kagami. Surname Etymology: '''Nagi comes from the name Izanagi, the name of the brother of Amaterasu. The clan was given the name Nagi as the symbol of their eternal devotion to Amaterasu. '''Current clan location: * Konohagure (main and founding) * Kumogakure Clan symbol explication: '''The clan symbol is the Kanji for "Sun". Members typically wear at least one article of clothing with the symbol on it, but it isn't required. '''Clan History: '''Kagami Nagi, the clan founder, was a young ninja born during the naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Warring_… where she was simply an average ninja who was constantly at battle. One day she was separated from her family with her brother Katsuma. They found a badly injured woman on their road and they nursed her back to health upon bringing her back to their family's village. The woman had forgotten who she was, so Kagami remained by her side, determined to help her get her memory back. She was also curious about her white hair and odd attire. One day some ninja from a neighbouring country whom they were at war with attacked them. They killed all of Kagami's family, even her brother. Kagami bravely defended the woman with her life and she nearly died during so. Her bravery caused the woman's memories to return, she was Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun. She destroyed the ninja and she vowed that she would watch over Kagami and her family for all eternity and in return they'd be devoted to her and pray to her. She granted Kagami the gift to use the chakra from the sunlight. This was the creation of the Nagi clan, for on Kagami's face appeared the signature red line. Kagami used it along with her earth and water chakra and created blue crystals. She grew up into one of the finest ninja of her time. She took the surviving members of her old village to the newly founded Konohagure where she became friends with the First and Second Hokage, and she vowed to served Konoha with her family for generations to come. Her connection to Amaterasu interests Madara Uchiha, and she agrees to allying the Nagi clan and the Uchiha clan. She has four sons with a ninja from Konoha and restarts the Nagi clan. '''In depth clan members "personalities": '''Nagi clan members are typically very prideful due to their connection with Amaterasu. They also have a lot of confidence which has led them to appearing big headed. They also appear to have very short tempers. '''Physical features: * All clan members sport the Nagi red line over their noses and cheeks. They get the mark at birth after being seen by Amaterasu. It's the clan's signature trait and all those with it are considered Nagi. * Blue hair. Most Nagi clan members have blue hair, either dark blue or cobalt blue, as a standard trait, it is typically wavy and curls in slightly. * Tanned skin. Their sun based jutsu gives most members a tan over time. * Clan members have either green or brown eyes usually. Clan abilities: * Kekkai genkai: ''' Nagi clan members have earth and water chakra at birth. They pray and leave offerings to Amaterasu and in return she lends them chakra from the sun, so they use all three chakra types to create blue crystals. They can use them without using any chakra during the day but cannot use them at night. It has three stages, each time the red line will change. The higher stages make the crystals bigger and stronger than before. The second stage is difficult to acquire but most members have it, while the third has only been awakened by the clan leaders and to be leaders due to it's complexity and will power needed. * '''Taijutsu: '''While they are very skilled in genjutsu and ninjutsu, Nagi clan members are usually very low in taijutsu and are weaker than others. The only way for them to improve their taijutsu is to train is excessively for a very long time. '''Alliances: * Uchiha clan: '''Allied with the Uchiha clan during the foundation of Konoha. They had no knowledge of the reasons behind the Uchiha massacre besides Yuzuki and Anra Nagi who found out through eavesdropping, they were put unconscious that night to prevent them stopping the massacre. Later Saburo fights Sasuke, terminating the alliance. It it reformed years later when Sasuke was reformed. * '''Senju clan: '''Clans became allied for a very short time to help both clans's finances, but it was terminated after Yuzuki murdered Eisaku Senju. * '''Sarutobi clan: '''Allied after the clans's worked side by side during the war and remained that way throughout the series. The two clans aided each other after the Kyuubi's attack. '''Clan weapons: * Amaterasu's mirror. * Amaterasu's prayer beads: '''Wielded by Kaze Nagi (currently) * '''Amaterasu's sword. Famous previous clan members: * Kagami Nagi * Takeuchi Nagi * Sugimoto Nagi Famous current clan members: * Yuzuki Nagi List of clan members: '''First Generation: * Kagami Nagi (female) '''Second Generation * Takeuchi Nagi (male) (Son of Kagami) * Yamakawa Nagi (male) (Son of Kagami) * Sekigushi Nagi (male) (Son of Kagami) * Mikami Nagi (male) (Son of Kagami) Third Generation * Mayeda Nagi (male) (Son of Takeuchi) * Mashida Nagi (female) (Daughter of Takeuchi) * Nishihara Nagi (male) (Son of Takeuchi) * Kita Nagi (female) (Daughter of Yamakawa) * Iida Nagi (male) (Son of Yamakawa) * Ren Nagi (male) (Son of Sekigushi) * Yoshida Nagi (female) (Daughter of Mikami) * Sazama Nagi (female) (Daughter of Mikami) * Tamanki Nagi (female) (Daughter of Mikami) * Shibuya Nagi (female) (Daughter of Mikami) * Motoyuki (male) (Son of Mikami) Fourth Generation * Joben Nagi (male) (Son of Nishihara) * Anra Nagi (male) (Son of Nishihara) * Yuzuki Nagi (female) (Daughter of Nishihara) * Naruru Nagi (female) (Daughter of Mashida) * Ruruna Nagi (female) (Daughter of Mashida) * Tabata Nagi (male) (Son of Nishihara) * Hasegawa Nagi (male) (Son of Kita) * Waka Nagi (male) (Son of Iida) * Kishi Nagi (male) (Son of Iida) * Hirota Nagi (female) (Daughter of Ren) * Ide Nagi (female) (Daughter of Tamanki) * Konda Nagi (male) (Son of Shibuya) * Ike Nagi (male) (Son of Motoyuki) Fifth Generation (current Naruto one) * Haruhiko Nagi (male) (Son of Joben) * Kyoko Nagi (female) (Daughter of Anra) * Teiji Nagi (male) (Son of Yuzuki) * Zakuro Nagi (female) (Daughter of Yuzuki) * Asao Nagi (male) (Son of Yuzuki) * Kaze Nagi (male) (Son of Yuzuki) * Saburo Nagi (male) (Son of Yuzuki) * Miko Nagi (female) (Daughter of Naruru) * Komi Nagi (female) (Daughter of Ruruna) * Tsuji Nagi (male) (Son of Tabata) * Soma Nagi (male) (Son of Tabata) * Makino Nagi (female) (Daughter of Waka) * Izumi Nagi (male) (Son of Waka) * Endo Nagi (male) (Son of Hirota) * Minami Nagi (female) (Daughter of Ide) * Nakao Nagi (female) (Daughter of Konda) * Kawamoto Nagi (female) (Daughter of Ike) * Sugai Nagi (male) (Son of Ike) Sixth Generation * Sayuri Nagi (female) (Daughter of Haruhiko) * Ichirou Nagi (male) (Son of Teiji) * Eiji Nagi (male) (Son of Teiji) * Nanako Nagi (female) (Daughter of Teiji) * Kyoko Nagi (female) (Daughter of Saburo) * Etsuo Nagi (male) (Son of Saburo) * Soka Nagi (male) (Son of Miko) * Kaso Nagi (male) (Son of Komi) * Omura Nagi (male) (Son of Tsuji) * Asano Nagi (male) (Son of Tsuji) * Ohara Nagi (female) (Daughter of Soma) * Amari Nagi (female) (Daughter of Soma) * Okuma Nagi (female) (Daughter of Soma) * Chiba Nagi (male) (Son of Makino) * Harada Nagi (female) (Daughter of Endo) * Tada Nagi (female) (Son of Ide) * Yoshino Nagi (male) (Son of Ide) * Okabe Nagi (male) (Son of Ide) * Miya Nagi (female) (Daughter of Nakao) * Tanji Nagi (male) (Son of Ike) Clan leader line: '''The clan leader is chosen by the previous one. To become one of the ones to be chosen, the person must awaken all three stages of the Nagi Kekkai Genkai, perform a ritual dance to Amaterasu every year and be able to wield one of the Three Sacred Treasures. * Kagami Nagi * Takeuchi Nagi * Motoyuki Nagi * Yuzuki Nagi * Kaze Nagi '''Clan rituals: * Family reunion every summer in a series of "holiday homes" in the countryside in the land of fire. During the two weeks there, the clan/family offer food and clothing to Amaterasu and a chosen member performs a ritual dance for Amaterasu before the sun sets on the seventh night. * Prayers and frequent offerings to Amaterasu, in return she grants more sun chakra. * The parents must present their newborn child to Amaterasu to allow her to give them her blessing and kekkai genkai, which gives them their mark. Category:DRAFT